


Kerfuffle

by NephilimGames



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimGames/pseuds/NephilimGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Simon find themselves in a moral girl dilemma</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on Wattpad and Quotev, sorry i update very slowly.
> 
> Please leave comments or anything, feedback is very important to me
> 
> Enjoy :D

'Do you always show off like that or is it just all for my benefit huh Jace?'

'Hush your fangs Vampire.'

'Ouch,' Simon responded sarcastically, 'my feelings.' he and Clary laughed behind the Shadowhunter's back as they walked up the stairs of the building.  
Simon had had to leave his house on account of accidentally wiping his mother's memory and Jace had found him an abandoned apartment not too far from the institute. The Shadowhunter had started to invite the vampire boy to stay there until he remembered the whole 'cant enter sacred ground thing'.

'How many floors up is this apartment anyway?' Clary asked, slightly out of breath.

'Oh it's on the top floor' Jace told her casually.

'THE TOP FLOOR' She yelled, 'There's like a hundred levels in this place'

'Stop being such a baby Clary,' Simon said teasingly, 'it's not that bad.'

'Says the vampire that doesn't have to breathe and the super acrobat.' She replied, referring to the two boys.

'You can wait for us here if you'd like, i only have to show Simon which one it is.' Jace spoke as he stopped on a stair and faced the others a few steps behind.

'Sure?' She directed the question at Simon, she didn't think he and Jace got along too well and didn't want them to fight if she left them alone.

'Yeah it's cool, we'll be quick anyway.' And with that he joined Jace on the higher stair and continued up them, leaving Clary to sit down and regain some non-sweaty dignity.

 

The boys finally reached the door of the apartment and Simon's face grimaced a little. The paint was peeling off awkwardly and the brass number 6 was hanging crookedly, or it could of been a 9.

'Don't look so disgusted,' Jace leaned around him and put the key in the lock, 'even this shit hole is better than the Dumort.'

'Fair enough.' Simon looked sideways at him as he pushed the door open.

'Home sweet home.' He smiled and gestured an arm for Simon to enter and he followed close behind him.  
The place wasn't that bad really when Simon thought about it. It had walls and a ceiling so what more could he ask for really. There was something that was probably a kitchen but it didn't look like it could be trusted, a door-less bathroom and an empty main room.  
'It's nice yeah.' Simon said rather enthusiastically to Jace who was walking round inspecting, making loud noises on the wooden floor with his boots. Simon often looked at Jace and wished he could pull off the Shadowhunter look, but then he'd think better of it quite quickly.

Jace walked slowly up to him with a faint smile on this sharp face, 'You can tell me what you really think.'

'Well it looks semi-livable so i think it's a win really.' Simon was getting kind of uncomfortable with how close Jace was getting, until he realised he was only walking to the door and the vampire let out the breath he'd only theoretically been holding. He turned to face Jace who was stood leaning against the door frame, he chucked the apartment key and Simon and said, 'Come on, Clary's waiting for us, she'll get suspicious.' And at his words Simon moved to walk behind him down the stairs to rejoin Clary.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon had settled in his new home. He'd gotten a few rather elaborate blankets from Magnus which he'd piled on the floor as a make shift bed which was surprisingly comfortable although a huge contrast to the faded walls, it brightened up the place if nothing else. Tonight Isabelle had decided on a double date with them, Clary and Jace. Something Simon wasn't particularly looking forward to. He knew Isabelle would dress up like she was meeting a Queen and Simon had been living out of a duffle bag this past week, everything in it was dirty and casual. He also didn't feel comfortable having to have intelligent dinner conversation with Jace, they didn't really talk much unless it was to give a sarcastic comment or insult.  
There was a knock at the door which surprised him, he wasn't expecting Isabelle for another hour. 'One sec.' He called as he zipped up the bag containing his slightly fermenting underwear.  
'Don't worry take your time, it's not like i have better places to be.' Simon frowned a little as he realized it wasn't Isabelle at the door. He crossed the room and opened the door to the bored face of Jace.  
'What are you doing here?'  
'Nice to see you too,' The Shadowhunter pushed gently past him and into the apartment, 'I like what you've done with the place.' Simon couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic but he just assumed he was. He noticed the other boy had something.  
'What's that?'  
'Oh this?' Jace held up the bag he was holding and looked at it, 'i think it might be clothes, Izzy wanted me to bring it over to you.'  
'She couldn't of done that herself?' Simon asked genuinely  
'Come on, you know how long it takes her to get ready, it was quicker if i came' Jace tossed the bag toward Simon who caught it with his chest.  
' 'Spose i should put these on.' Simon pulled a white, subtly embroidered shirt from the bag along with a dark jacket and some painful looking skinny jeans. When Jace saw what Isabelle was making her boyfriend wear he gave him a mock sympathetic look as Simon pulled off his current gamertag T-shirt, when he caught Jace starting at him the Shadowhunter raised his hands in apology and turned to face the other way.

 

'You look lovely.' Jace giggled slightly as he watched Simon walk stiffly along the side walk to meet the girls. Simon didn't think he'd ever heard or seen Jace giggle, he never thought he was really capable, and he found himself smiling a little.  
'Shut up,' He pulled at the waist band of the jeans that was more of a butt band, 'I've never worn jeans this tight or low.'  
'Well i always thought dating Izzy must be painful'  
'You said it.' Simon wasn't sure if he meant it jokingly or not, he thought he loved Isabelle but dating her did seem to drain him. He shook the thought from his mind and turned a corner with Jace to wait outside the Institute.  
'Simon!' Isabelle came running from the building and wrapped her arms forcefully around his neck, 'You look great.' Simon could hear Jace snickering behind him but just said thanks to Isabelle as she let go of him and greeted Jace.   
'Wow, i like the new clothes.' Simon recognized the voice and moved to say hey to Clary. As Simon had suspected Isabelle was the only one of the 4 that had dressed for the Ritz but she did look beautiful.  
'We ready then?' Jace asked holding his arm out for Clary to link with.

 

The restaurant was pretty much empty, well it was more of an upper-end diner but after all they were all skint. They'd sat down in a booth next to a wall. The boys on one side, facing a large window and their respective other halves.  
'What are you having girls?' Jace said in his annoyingly charming way, 'That includes you.' he said turning and smiling a Simon.  
'So nice of you to ask but i don't eat.' Jace seemed kind of deflated he hadn't raised more of a reaction from the vampire and turned back to the girls.  
'You're going to have to order something though Simon, it'll look odd otherwise.' Isabelle said with a slight look of concern on her face.  
'Urgh just get me a salad or something then.'  
'As you wish.' Jace took the menu from Simon's hands, lightly brushing his fingertips with his own and Simon felt his stomach leap unexpectedly, surprising himself. He recovered his composure as the waitress came to their table and took their order.  
Conversation between the three Shadowhunters flowed easily throughout the night while Simon sat propped against the wall playing with his lettuce leaves and sighing every now and then.  
Suddenly, 'What's your view Simon?'  
'huh?' Simon looked up from his bowl into Jace's expectant eyes.  
'Were you listening to us at all?' Isabelle cut in, sounding mildly irritated   
'Of cooourse.' He answered rather unconvincingly, 'What was it again?'  
Isabelle groaned impatiently, 'About cheating.'  
Simon gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

'Tough break,' Jace sat down next to Simon on his bundle of silky blankets and handed him a can of cola, Simon just started at it for a while with a solemn expression,'Right.' Jace pulled his hand closer to his chest. He looked at Simon and couldn't help feel a pang under his ribs, he looked broken.

'I'll get over it.' Simon sighed in a tone that suggested he really wouldn't. Jace never had to deal with situations like these, he didn't know the correct procedure. He awkwardly outstretched his hand and patted Simon on the shoulder who looked round to him with a sad smile.

The thing is at the diner Isabelle or maybe it was Clary, Simon hadn't been listening, brought up the subject he least wanted to get involved in right now. Cheating. So how or another it all spilled about Simon's love life and lets just say Isabelle did not take that well at all. She'd thrown her drink in Simon's face, kicked him in the shin, yelled something extremely shrill and then stormed out. 

Not the worst date he'd ever had.

'You don't have to stay if you don't want to Jace, I'll be alright.' I was already dark out and Simon assumed Jace had a curfew at the institute.

'Oh,' Jace took his hand off Simon's shoulder and placed it in his lap, 'I get, it don't worry i'll go.' The Shadowhunter boy got to his feet with none of his usual sass, he looked like somebody had sucked all the energy from his limbs. Simon would almost say deflated. But of course that was ridiculous.

'Jace wait,' Simon called out as Jace reached the door and he turned to face the vampire, 'I didn't mean i want you to go it's just, i didn't want you to feel like you had to stay,' He said kind of awkwardly as Jace's golden eyes seemed to burrow into him, 'But you're totally welcome to.' He added quickly.

Jace let out a long sad sigh looking at his feet, 'No.' Simon's whole being plummeted to the ground, he hadn't realised how much he wanted the other boy to stay until he knew he wouldn't, 'I should get back, it's late.'

'Right, well um...' Simon was having trouble finding the right words, 'Do you want me to walk with you?' he mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking, Jace wasn't five and or a girl and on top of that he was a god damn Shadowhunter, what could Simon possibly offer in ways of protection?

'Sure.'

'Ok well have a good ni- Wait what?' This, he had not been expecting.

'I'm saying you can walk with me back to the institute, and here i was thinking vampires had super hearing' Simon, believe it or not, was thankful Jace had got his snark back, he'd been beginning to scare him a little.

* * *

 

The institute was only about five minutes away from Simon's new apartment and to his surprise and delight they hadn't been attacked yet.

'What time  _is_ it anyway?' he'd asked Jace to break the silence.

'1.34'

'Jeez it's that late? or early or whatever you wanna say.'

'Apparently so.'

At this point Simon was very grateful to see the institute to end this kind of awkward conversation the two were having.

'This is me then,' Jace said stopping at the path, 'I'd invite you in but.'

'yeah.'

They stood in uncomfortable silence before Jace said, 'See you later Vampire.' threw his arms around Simon's neck for a very brief hug and swaggered off into the cathedral leaving a very bemused Simon staring after him wondering what the hell just went down.


End file.
